


Всё бывает в первый раз

by MagnusKervalen



Series: Всё бывает в первый раз [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - USSR, Humor, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Восьмиклассники средней школы имени космонавта-героя Юрия Хогвартова города Советска готовятся к первому школьному новогоднему вечеру в их жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Параграф 1. Линейка

Средняя школа имени космонавта-героя Юрия Хогвартова готовилась к празднованию Нового Года. Нет, старая пластмассовая елка все еще пылилась на складе, из спортзала еще не убрали маты, а его окна еще не обклеили снежинками, вырезанными из чайной бумаги, но с самого утра унылое грязно-желтое здание школы полнилось предпраздничным волнением. В вестибюле гомонили младшеклашки, наряженные зайчиками и снежинками (зайчики все сплошь были в шортиках, надетых на колготки, а снежинки – в юбочках из марли). Родители, которым, казалось, тоже передалось предновогоднее возбуждение, беспрерывно подтирали своим детям носы, оправляли им бантики и галстуки-бабочки. Учительница младших классов бежала через вестибюль с облезлым костюмом Снегурочки, и костюм этот, несмотря на свою облезлость, всем без исключения младшеклашкам казался просто чудесным. Среди старшеклассников тоже царило волнение, которое набирало обороты и уже начинало смахивать на сумасшествие: в школе готовился вечер, из-за чего девочки спали на бигудях, выпрашивали у мам и старших сестер туфли, учились танцевать и сходили с ума от мысли «а вдруг меня никто не пригласит на медленный танец?», а мальчики варили футболки в баке для белья и всеми правдами и неправдами раздобывали широкие цветастые галстуки и красные носки. Накануне стало известно, что в этом году на вечер станут пускать восьмиклассников; эта новость мгновенно облетела школу и привела восьмиклашек в настоящий восторг, смешанный с паническими мыслями о том, что «мне нечего надеть» и «а вдруг я облажаюсь перед старшеклассниками?».

Об этом думала ученица восьмого класса «А» Герминэ Гренджирян, стоя на линейке в вестибюле и вполуха слушая монотонный голос классной руководительницы и завуча школы по воспитательной части Минервы Ибрагимовны. Как обычно, Минерва Ибрагимовна начала с проверки формы, и, как обычно, первым досталось Давиду Малфоядзе, который на этот раз щеголял джинсовой курткой «на поясе».

\- Мне ее папа привез из Болгарии, – заявил Малфоядзе в ответ на вопрос Минервы Ибрагимовны, почему он не в форме. Сразу же по всей линейке пронесся шепоток, что «папа Давида каждое лето ездит в _заграницу_ ».

\- Ну и что, – пробурчал Рома Визлин, за чьей спиной Герминэ пыталась спрятаться от неодобрительного взгляда классной руководительницы. – А мой папа каждое лето День ВДВ отмечает…

Ученики, слышавшие реплику Ромы, прыснули со смеху, но тут же резко замолчали из-за окрика Минервы Ибрагимовны:

\- Визлин! Где твой пионерский галстук?

Минерва Ибрагимовна обращалась к Роме, но, услышав фамилию «Визлин», по струнке встали и его старшие братья, Федя и Жора, и даже его младшая сестренка Женя.

\- Венера Ибрагимовна, – заканючил Рома привычным виноватым тоном безнадежного двоечника, – я его постирал… – на самом деле галстук лежал у него в кармане, скомканный и замызганный, и Рома, затравленно глядя на горжетку Минервы Ибрагимовны, зачем-то теребил его в кармане, пока классная руководительница не велела ему:

\- Вынь руки из карманов!

Рома руки послушно вынул, но тут же принялся теребить застежку-молнию на модной, «через плечо», сумке Герминэ, продолжая смотреть на лисью горжетку Минервы Ибрагимовны. Горжетка эта, которую Минерва Ибрагимовна надевала каждую зиму с самого начала своей педагогической деятельности, неизменно зачаровывала Рому: он смотрел на лапки несчастной лисы, на ее морду, и стеклянные глаза будто гипнотизировали мальчишку, отчего он никогда не мог собраться и правильно ответить урок. Вот и сейчас он смотрел в пустые стеклянные глаза горжетки и нудил что-то про стирку и про галстук, а сам думал – неужели это настоящие глаза?

\- …но не постирал, потому что у меня заболел живот, – закончил Рома, не отрывая взгляда от горжетки, которая шевелилась, как живая, когда Минерва Ибрагимовна неодобрительно качала головой или нервно поправляла очки на своем длинном остром носу.

\- Да у него вечно живот болит! – хохотнул кто-то из одноклассников – и был прав, потому что Рома с удивительным упорством использовал это нелепое оправдание во всех случаях жизни: когда хотел отпроситься с урока, когда не хотел списывать с доски, когда не мог забраться по канату на физкультуре, когда оправдывался за несделанное домашнее задание… Справедливости ради нужно заметить, что Рома не всегда кривил душой и живот у него действительно часто болел – то ли из-за его впечатлительной натуры, то ли из-за вечно «вчерашнего» борща, которым гражданка Визлина имела обыкновение кормить свое многочисленное прожорливое семейство.

Наконец традиционная экзекуция Ромы была закончена, он по-детски пообещал, что больше так не будет, опять назвав Минерву Ибрагимовну «Венерой», и классная руководительница переключилась на одну из старшеклассниц, а Герминэ от греха подальше совсем спряталась за спину Ромы. Герминэ постоянно вырастала из школьной формы; к ее счастью, мама покупала форму с расчетом на «два учебных года», благодаря чему Герминэ гордо ходила по школе в модном мини, заслужив среди одноклассников почетное звание «хипповой девчонки».

\- Ребята, – сказала Минерва Ибрагимовна, достав из рукава своего пестрого крепдешинового платья носовой платок и быстро-быстро вытирая им очки; надо заметить, что этим же носовым платком Минерва Ибрагимовна вытирала и руки от мела, и учительский стол, и даже свой крокодиловый ридикюль из искусственного крокодила, поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что глаза Минервы Ибрагимовны вечно слезились. – В нашем классе произошло ЧП. Ваша одноклассница, Сима Паркинсон, подговорила других сбежать с уроков и пойти в кино на французский фильм! – словосочетание «французский фильм» Минерва Ибрагимовна произнесла с таким обличающим пафосом, что простак Рома решил, что фильм этот, наверное, какой-то уж очень страшный, вроде «Фантомаса». – А ведь Сима – председатель совета отряда! Давайте сейчас всем классом решим, как мы поступим. Может быть, нужно довести это дело до высших инстанций… – Минерва Ибрагимовна указала глазами на потолок, и Рома невольно посмотрел наверх, недоумевая, почему дело с Симой Паркинсон нужно доводить до кабинета химии.

\- Зачем же до высших инстанций, – возразил чей-то приятный голос – Герминэ, все еще прятавшаяся за Ромой, не могла разглядеть говорившего. – Оступившегося товарища нужно не осуждать, а помочь ему встать на путь исправления.

Герминэ, в которой любопытство взяло вверх над осторожностью, выглянула из-за спины Ромы и увидела красивого молодого человека, который стоял рядом с Минервой Ибрагимовной и ласково улыбался ученикам. Девочки возбужденно зашептались.

\- Познакомьтесь, это Рэм Александрович Люпин, ваш новый старший пионервожатый, – сказала Минерва Ибрагимовна, явно взволнованная появлением молодого мужчины не меньше своих учениц. – Он будет помогать нам в проведении вечера. Я попросила его присутствовать на линейке, чтобы решить, как нам поступить с Симой Паркинсон.

Герминэ пропустила слова Минервы Ибрагимовны мимо ушей, с любопытством рассматривая старшего пионервожатого; этим же, судя по всему, были заняты и все остальные девочки, потому что Герминэ слышала, как старшеклассницы, стоявшие в соседнем ряду, начали шептаться:

\- Смотри, смотри, у него клеши от колена!

\- И рубашка приталенная! Какой он хипповый…

\- Ой, смотри, у него на руке _электронные_ часы!..

\- Туфли на платформе…

\- А сколько ему лет?

\- Я слышала, что двадцать…

\- Ой, такой ста-а-арый… – девочки были явно разочарованы.

\- Может, у него даже есть _жена_!

Герминэ рискнула вмешаться в разговор старшеклассниц.

\- Нет у него жены, – шепнула она им убежденно, – он же не носит обручальное кольцо!

Девочки, успокоенные таким неопровержимым доказательством, как отсутствие обручального кольца, снова принялись обсуждать «хипповый прикид» обольстительного старшего пионервожатого, а Минерва Ибрагимовна тем временем вводила Рэма Александровича в курс дела, применяя при этом такие высокопарные старинные выражения, что Герминэ всякий раз морщилась.

\- Вот только сама Сима что-то опаздывает, – сказала Минерва Ибрагимовна, опять принявшись трясущимися руками протирать очки. Словно в ответ на ее слова входная дверь школы – тяжелая, выкрашенная черной краской, на исполинской ржавой пружине – медленно открылась, и в вестибюль степенно ввалилась толстая женщина в какой-то невообразимой шляпке с перьями и в столь же невообразимом пальто, которое едва не трескалось на ее необъятной груди и не менее необъятных бедрах. За собой женщина тащила маленькую толстенькую рыжую девочку, которая шла за нею с выражением обреченной покорности на лице – так, должно быть, иудеи отправлялись в египетское пленение.

\- А вот и вы, Сусанна Соломоновна! – воскликнула Минерва Ибрагимовна, с опаской отступая от женщины в шляпе, которая надвигалась на нее своей могучей грудью и дышала так, точно готова была взорваться – что, впрочем, было недалеко от истины.

\- Сусанна Самуиловна, – поправила ее необъятная женщина свирепо.

\- Рэм Александрович, Сусанна Самуиловна – бабушка Симы, – сказала Минерва Ибрагимовна, продолжая отступать от женщины в шляпе, – и член родительского комитета восьмого «А» класса.

\- Не слушайте вы эту женщину! – заявила Сусанна Самуиловна с каким-то агрессивным пафосом, тыча пальцем по направлению к опешившей Минерве. – Я Симочке не бабушка, я ей – мать, отец и хлеб с маслом! – Рома удивленно посмотрел на бабушку Симы, удивляясь, как эта толстая шумная женщина может быть хлебом с маслом. А Сусанна Самуиловна тем временем перешла в наступление: – Што вы хотите с этого ребенка? У девочки никогда не было родителей! И што же, ей теперь через это умереть? Што, мне теперь убить ее досмерти? – надо сказать, родители у Симы Паркинсон, разумеется, были живы-здоровы и обретались сейчас в земле обетованной; но бабушка Симы, пережившая войну, репрессии и половину своих соседей по коммунальной квартире, не пожелала покинуть родину и – то ли из патриотизма, то ли из-за природной вредности – не позволила увезти внучку в Израиль.

Рэм Александрович, оглушенный громовым голосом Сусанны Самуиловны, закаленной в коммунальных баталиях, попытался возразить:

\- Поймите, Сусанна… э… Самуиловна, мы совсем не хотим наказывать Симу, – Сусанна Самуиловна повернулась к нему, и теперь уже настала очередь Рэма Александровича отступать от ее угрожающе колышущейся груди. – Мы лишь хотим указать ей правильный путь…

\- Правильный путь! – фыркнула Сусанна Самуиловна, оглядев старшего пионервожатого с головы до ног. – Молодой человек! Или вы товарищ Ленин или совсем поехали крышей? Што вам с этого французского фильма? Таки если он совсем дрянь, не крутите его в кинотеатрах!

Сима, всё это время стоявшая с прежним выражением вековой тоски на лице, подергала бабушку за руку:

\- Бабушка, ну хватит… Бабушка, пойдем уже…

Эта слабая попытка была пресечена резким:

\- Молчи, Симочка, холера тебя возьми!

Рэм Александрович заметно вздрогнул от окрика Сусанны Самуиловны, но все-таки решился на еще одну попытку:

\- Я не утверждаю, что фильм… э… плохой. Но дети могли там увидеть…

Сусанна Самуиловна подбоченилась.

\- И што это Симочка могла увидеть в французском кино, чего этот _вундеркиндер_ за тринадцать лет не нагляделась в коммунальной квартире?

Рэм Александрович поперхнулся словами и замолчал, умоляюще взглянув на Минерву Ибрагимовну. Та, хоть и опасалась возражать Сусанне Самуиловне, все же пришла на помощь пионервожатому:

\- Поймите, Сусанна Самуиловна! Ребенку в ее возрасте… – Минерва смутилась и принялась вытирать свои очки еще тщательнее, – …наблюдать за отношениями мужчины и женщины…

\- Хм! – грудь Сусанны Самуиловны, всколыхнувшись, переместилась обратно к Минерве Ибрагимовне. – И што вы прикажете ей делать? Наблюдать за отношениями мужчины и мужчины?

Рэм Александрович заметно покраснел.

\- Бабушка, ну пойдем, – опять подала голос Сима, дергая Сусанну Самуиловну за руку.

Минерва Ибрагимовна уже явно жалела, что вызвала бабушку Симы в школу, и не знала теперь, как от нее избавиться; нервно запихнув носовой платок обратно в рукав, она оглядела учеников и использовала последнее средство:

\- Ребята, давайте вместе решим, как нам поступить. Кто хочет высказаться?

Гомон, царивший среди учеников, смолк в одно мгновение, и в вестибюле воцарилась гробовая тишина. Школьники переглядывались, с опаской посматривая на бабушку Симы, которая стояла перед ними, подбоченившись, и ее бурно вздымающаяся грудь не предвещала ничего хорошего. Никто не хотел говорить первым – одноклассники Симы уже не раз оказывались свидетелями гнева ее бабушки, чей приход всякий раз был чем-то средним между набегом варварских орд и стихийным бедствием. Наконец Рома Визлин, к изумлению одноклассников, поднял руку. Минерва Ибрагимовна посмотрела на него почти с благодарностью.

\- Да, Рома? – сказала она. – Говори, не стесняйся.

Рома опять уставился в стеклянные глаза горжетки, переступил с ноги на ногу, тяжело вздохнул и прогудел в нос:

\- Венера Ибрагимовна, можно я домой пойду? У меня живот болит…

Сердитый ответ Минервы Ибрагимовны потонул в дружном хохоте.

Когда классной руководительнице удалось, наконец, угомонить учеников (в чем, к слову сказать, была немалая заслуга бабушки Симы – вернее, ее громового голоса) и спровадить Сусанну Самуиловну, она снова вытащила из рукава свой платок и сказала, в очередной раз протирая очки от одной ей видимых пятен:

\- А теперь, ребята, давайте обсудим школьный вечер. Я уже попросила нашего завхоза, Аркадия Филипповича, достать елку со склада, но нам нужно освободить спортивный зал и вынести музыкальные инструменты из пионерской комнаты. Я попросила вашу преподавательницу по биологии освободить вас от урока, поэтому мальчики сейчас пойдут готовить спортивный зал, а девочки – делать новогодние украшения. Я попрошу вас, Рэм Александрович, – она повернулась к старшему пионервожатому, который уже немного оправился после атаки Симиной бабушки и даже смог вежливо улыбнуться Минерве Ибрагимовне, – проследить за нашими мальчиками. Знаете, – доверительно сообщила Минерва, понизив голос, – некоторые из учеников старших классов имеют привычку уединяться в туалете… и курить!

Напрягшийся было Рэм Александрович перевел дух.

\- Не беспокойтесь, Минерва Ибрагимовна, – сказал он, все еще немного краснея, – уверен, мы с ними подружимся.

Рома опять поднял руку.

\- Ну что тебе еще, Рома? – спросила Минерва Ибрагимовна раздраженно.

\- Мы не успеем за один урок, Венера Ибрагимовна, – сказал Рома. – Можно мы не пойдем на НВП?

\- Нет, Рома, Север Анатольевич не отпустил вас. Он сказал, что вы и так не успеваете по программе.

По всей линейке пронесся разочарованный стон.

\- Не хочу идти к Северу Анатольевичу, – пробурчал Рома. Малфоядзе тут же подхватил, кривляясь, как шакал из «Маугли»:

\- А мы пойдем на Север, а мы пойдем на Север!..

Минерва Ибрагимовна строго оглядела учеников.

\- Как вам не стыдно! – сказала она. – Неужели вы не понимаете, как вам повезло с таким преподавателем, как Север Анатольевич. Вы знаете, откуда у него такое имя? Его отец был полярным летчиком!..

Старшеклассники снова захихикали: «Папа был летчик!..»

\- Ну и что, а мой папа был десантником, – пробурчал Ромка себе под нос.


	2. Параграф 2. От спортзала до раздевалки - один шаг

Мальчишки провозились в спортзале почти пол-урока, не столько убирая его, сколько прыгая на матах и раскачиваясь на растрепанном канате, свисающем с потолка, пока Минерва Ибрагимовна не прислала им в помощники старших братьев Ромы. Помощники из Феди и Жоры получились весьма своеобразные: не успели они зайти в спортзал, как надавали восьмиклашкам подзатыльников, уселись на длинную скамейку у стены и, посмеиваясь, принялись командовать, не забывая подставлять подножку всякий раз, когда кто-нибудь из мальчишек пробегал мимо. Однако с приходом Феди и Жоры дело пошло быстрее: вскоре канат был убран, спортивные кони – отодвинуты к стенам, пыльные, давно сдутые мячи – выброшены в подсобку, а маты – закинуты в девчачью раздевалку. Конечно же, мальчишки не отказали себе в удовольствии разорить раздевалку и покидаться друг в друга девчачьими кедами; за этим увлекательным занятием и застали их девочки, которые пришли в спортзал с охапками облезлого серебряного дождика, простыней, на которой было кривовато намалевано «С Новым Годом!», и целым ворохом вырезанных из серебряной чайной бумаги снежинок.

\- Герминэ, – сказал Рома немного виновато, пытаясь загородить собой разоренную раздевалку, – я твои _тапочки_ спрятал за батарею, чтобы не потерялись.

\- Дурак, – фыркнула Герминэ, разглядывая окна и прикидывая, как получше приклеить снежинки, – какие это тебе тапочки? Это _мокасины_!

\- Мой папа рассказывал, что в Болгарии этих мокасинов – навалом, – встрял Малфоядзе. – Он привез мне из Болгарии целлофановый пакет с ковбоем Мальборо и целый блок жвачек. На, пожуй, – Давид протянул Герминэ плоскую жвачку, которая наощупь была совсем твердокаменной.

\- Нет, спасибо, – отказалась Герминэ из гордости и соврала для пущего эффекта: – Мне дядя Сурен в прошлом году столько этих жвачек подарил, что они мне уже надоели!

\- Ну, как хочешь, – Малфоядзе набил рот жвачкой и принялся жевать, громко чавкая, чтобы остальные одноклассники заметили, сколько у него этой жвачки. – А еще мой папа пообещал в следующем году привезти мне кассетный проигрыватель, – похвастался он.

В этот момент в спортзале появился Рэм Александрович, который уходил куда-то с Гариком Потеряном, комсоргом класса.

\- Проигрыватель – это отлично, – сказал он, положив руку Малфоядзе на плечо. – У меня у самого есть, только не кассетный, а _четырехдорожечный_. Если хотите, мальчики, приходите ко мне домой, музыку послушать – у меня есть записи Аббы и Бони М.

\- Тогда девочек тоже надо позвать, – сказал добрый Рома.

Рэм Александрович замялся.

\- Понимаешь, Рома, – ответил он, всё так же ласково улыбаясь, – у нас будет… м-м-м… своеобразный мальчишник…

\- Мой папа говорит, что кассетный лучше четырехдорожечного! – перебил его Малфоядзе, разозленный тем, что Рэм Александрович своим проигрывателем испортил ему всё хвастовство.

Рома обиделся за Рэма Александровича – во-первых, он всегда благоговел перед старшими, а во-вторых, недолюбливал Малфоядзе.

\- Неправда, четырехдорожечный лучше, – сказал он громко, пусть даже никогда в жизни не видел ни четырехдорожечного, ни кассетного. – На него целых четыре песни можно записать, вот!

\- Подумаешь, – скривился Малфоядзе. – На одну кассету можно хоть сто песен записать!

\- Врешь!

\- Не вру!

\- Врешь!

\- Не вру, мне папа так сказал!

\- Ребята, ребята, давайте не будем ссориться, – мягко сказал Рэм Александрович. – Скоро конец урока, а мы еще не украсили зал. Вы ведь не хотите опоздать к Северу Анатольевичу?

При упоминании имени учителя НВП все как-то разом сникли и побрели расклеивать снежинки – точнее, мальчики клеили, забравшись на подоконники, а девочки указывали им, куда клеить.

\- Показывай, Алена, – говорил Рома Алене Лавгуденко. – Давай, руку подними… – Алена, вставая на цыпочки, старательно протягивала руку, показывая Ромке, куда клеить снежинку, а другие мальчишки тем временем пытались заглянуть ей под юбку.

\- Дураки, – презрительно сказала Герминэ – она вообще была невысокого мнения о своих ровесниках.

Тут ее позвал Гарик.

\- Герминэ, иди сюда, поговорить надо, – сказал он, высунув голову из девчачьей раздевалки.

Как только Герминэ зашла в раздевалку, Гарик закрыл за ней дверь и даже пододвинул скамейку, чтобы никто не смог войти. Герминэ забеспокоилась: что это он задумал? Тем временем Гарик усадил Герминэ на скамейку, сам сел рядом – на взгляд Герминэ, даже слишком близко – и, положив руку ей на колено, проговорил пылко:

\- Герминэ, тебе в прошлом году уже четырнадцать исполнилось. Почему не вступаешь в комсомол? Я бы мог дать тебе рекомендацию.

Герминэ, сбитая с толку темнотой раздевалки, близостью Гарика и его рукой на своей коленке, а особенно – голосом комсорга, каким-то взволнованным и прерывистым, поначалу даже не поняла, о чем он говорит.

«А, это он о комсомоле», – наконец догадалась Герминэ и сказала насмешливо:

– И зачем мне в него вступать?

\- Ну как же, Герминэ! – воскликнул Гарик, придвинувшись к ней еще ближе и еще сильнее стиснув коленку. – Если бы ты стала комсомолкой, мы бы могли встречаться на комсомольских собраниях…

Герминэ на всякий случай отодвинулась от Гарика.

\- Мы и так с тобой в школе каждый день встречаемся, – возразила она, с недоумением глядя на Гарика, который придвигался к ней все ближе и дышал все чаще. – Забыл, что мы с первого класса за одной партой сидим?

\- Ну… – замялся Гарик в поисках аргумента. – Тогда ты сможешь носить комсомольский значок, и Минерва Ибрагимовна уже не будет заставлять тебя носить пионерский галстук…

\- Я и так его уже два года не ношу, – фыркнула Герминэ. – А значок у меня уже есть – вот, смотри, какой хипповый – с «Ну, Погоди!»

Гарик близоруко прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть в полумраке значок, и, протянув руку, совершенно неожиданно для себя наткнулся на грудь. _Грудь_!!! Конечно же, Гарик догадывался, что у девушек бывает грудь – тем более, что в этом году они начали проходить курс анатомии; правда учебник по нему чиновники из Минобразования постеснялись назвать «Анатомией» и стыдливо переименовали его в гордое слово «Человек». Зато мальчишки, после тычинок и пестиков ботаники и лягушиных клоак зоологии (изучение которых все же доставило им немало веселых минут), получили возможность ознакомиться со строением половых органов человека. Правда, в учебнике Гарика отсутствовали именно эти страницы – должно быть, в прошлом году какой-нибудь юный любострастник решил сохранить на память изображения половых органов человека в разрезе. Поначалу Гарик расстроился, но быстро утешился, когда Малфоядзе принес из дома папину брошюрку о сексологии, написанную американскими докторами Мастерс и Джонсон; было почти ничего не понятно, но страшно возбудительно.

Но Герминэ! Гарику никогда бы и в голову и пришло, что под коричневой школьной формой и черным фартуком у его одноклассницы коварно притаилась _настоящая женская грудь_!

Надо было как-то выходить из положения; в доли секунды Гарик принял решение идти до конца и не ударить в грязь лицом перед Герминэ. Он сделал вид, что он и покушался на грудь, а не на значок с «Ну, Погоди!», и, притиснув Герминэ к стенке, принялся торопливо ее целовать. Очевидно, «взрослые» поцелуи Гарик представлял себе довольно-таки смутно и наивно полагал, что девчонку нужно просто быстро-быстро чмокать в губы.

Герминэ вырывалась – не столько от того, что ей были противны чмоканья Гарика (об этом она даже и подумать не успела), сколько от того, что Гарик «в пылу страсти» усадил ее прямиком на батарею, а в своей короткой юбке Герминэ уже через пару секунд начала чувствовать себя оладушкой на сковороде. Несмотря на все старания Герминэ, Гарик ее не выпускал, одурев от темноты раздевалки, близости девичьего тела в «соблазнительной» коричневой форме и не менее «соблазнительном» черном фартуке, но больше всего – от собственной храбрости; он продолжал притискивать бедную Герминэ к стенке, пока та не нащупала за батареей свои мокасины, заботливо запихнутые туда Ромой. Вытащив мешок с мокасинами, Герминэ стукнула им Гарика; не ожидавший такого поворота событий Гарик на миг выпустил Герминэ из своих жарких, но неуклюжих объятий, и та, с усилием отодвинув скамейку, выбежала из раздевалки с мокасинами в руках.

\- Дурак, ты мне чуть колготки об батарею не порвал! – выдохнула она, возмущенная до глубины души.

\- Не расстраивайся, Герминэ, – утешил ее сердобольный Рома, – их можно зашить. Моя мама всё время свои колготки зашивает.

\- Тупой ты, Рома, – огрызнулась Герминэ. – Зашитые только под брюки носят, а где ты видел, чтобы девочки в школу в брюках ходили? Козел этот Гарик…

В этот момент в спортзал зашла Минерва Ибрагимовна. Опустив очки на кончик своего длинного носа, она оглядела зал: на окнах тускло мерцали снежинки, по стенам колыхался облезлый, оборванный поколениями школьников, серебряный дождь, через весь спортзал тянулась простыня с новогодним поздравлением, а в одном из углов, стоя на обернутом белой наволочкой табурете, возвышалась пыльная, примявшаяся за год лежания на складе, завалившаяся на один бок разборная пластмассовая елка, стараниями восьмиклассников украшенная дождем и облупившимися елочными игрушками. Минерва Ибрагимовна удовлетворенно вытерла нос платком.

\- Молодцы, ребята, – сказала она. – Теперь идите на урок к Северу Анатольевичу, а ровно в пять часов придете на вечер.

Рома Визлин опять тянул руку. Минерва Ибрагимовна с досадой протерла очки.

\- Да, Рома?

\- Венера… Ой, извините, _Меневра_ Ибрагимовна, – Рома от волнения принялся крутить пуговицы на своем и без того замученном форменном пиджаке, – а на вечер в форме надо приходить?

Одноклассники Ромы дружно рассмеялись, а он обиженно оглянулся на них, явно не понимая, что сморозил глупость.

\- Ага, в форме и в белом фартуке, гы-ы-ы! – загоготали старшие Визлины. – И в белых бантиках! – добавил Федя. – И в белых гольфиках! – подхватил Жора. – И в белых тапочках! – заключили они хором.

Все так и покатились со смеху.

\- Федя, Жора! – оборвала их Минерва Ибрагимовна. – Ребята, не хулиганьте! Идите к Северу Анатольевичу… и да, девочки, не забудьте зайти ко мне после уроков и забрать тюль – постираете на каникулах. Только стирайте _ее_ со _стиральным порошком_!

Герминэ скривилась.

\- А можно я возьму занавеску? – пришел ей на помощь Рома. – Моя мама все время стирает, с хозяйственным мылом и персолью. Это даже лучше, чем стиральный порошок! – добавил он, заметив, что Минерву Ибрагимовну отчего-то совсем не впечатлила персоль его мамы.

\- Ну хорошо, Рома, ты заберешь тюль вместо Герминэ, – наконец согласилась Минерва Ибрагимовна. – Только пусть мама не забудет подсинить. А теперь ступайте к Северу Анатольевичу – он очень пунктуальный человек и не терпит, когда ученики опаздывают на его уроки.

Восьмиклассники, тяжело вздыхая, поплелись прочь из спортзала, заранее предвидя очередное моральное истязание, которое, несомненно, ждало их на уроке Севера Анатольевича, а Герминэ шла последней, держа в руках сатиновый мешок с мокасинами и не зная, куда его теперь девать.


	3. Параграф 3. Начальная военная подготовка

Север Анатольевич Снейпиков медленно прохаживался вдоль рядов парт, выбирая следующую жертву. Герминэ, которая пыталась незаметно от учителя заполнить анкету друзей, спрятав ее под тетрадку по НВП, время от времени отрывалась от своего занятия и с опаской поглядывала на Снейпикова. Она смотрела на его вечно сальные волосы, на желчную гримасу, в которой его лицо, казалось, застыло навсегда, на тонкие костистые пальцы с прокуренными желтыми ногтями, раздраженно стучащие по указке, и чувствовала, что ей становится почти физически дурно от одного вида этого человека. Но особенно хипповую натуру Герминэ угнетала одежда Севера Анатольевича: эта его нейлоновая белая рубашка, заправленная пузырем, узкие (!) черные брюки, туфли с узкими же носами, да еще и летние, в дырочку… Для Герминэ Север Анатольевич являл собой воплощение всего того, что старшеклассники называли одним емким словом «лажовый», и всякий раз, когда Герминэ смотрела на Снейпикова, она вопреки всякой логике начинала чувствовать за него мучительный стыд.

Несмотря на свой неказистый облик, Север Анатольевич неизменно наводил на учеников бесконечный, непреодолимый, почти животный страх. Когда он шел между рядов, проверяя форму (Север Анатольевич заставлял приходить на свои занятия в зеленых военизированных рубашках), или окидывал пронзительным взглядом класс, выбирая, кого отправить к доске, или своим неприятным голосом, который так и сочился ядом, спрашивал, кто сможет ответить, как вычислять азимут, чтобы пользоваться топографической картой, все ученики без исключения, парализованные ужасом, переставали дышать. Вот и сейчас он медленно шел вдоль рядов, недобро поглядывая то на одного, то на другого ученика, и те опускали головы, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом.

Только Рома, не замечая, что Север Анатольевич медленно, но верно приближается к его парте, продолжал лезть к Гарику, который играл под партой в игру «Пятнадцать», и шептал ломающимся баском, перегибаясь через спинку своей скамьи и ложась животом на парту Гарика спиной к учителю:

\- Ну дай поиграть, Гарик!.. Ну хоть минуточку! Ну ты что, жмот? Я только две штучки передвину – и всё…

Гарик, уже давно заметивший странные, даже – заинтересованные взгляды, которые Север Анатольевич бросал на Ромину спину, упорно молчал и даже не пытался отвязаться от Ромы, чтобы не получить замечание от учителя. А Ромка, вконец обидевшись на друга, перестал тянуть руки к его игре и пробурчал хмуро:

\- Ну и сиди со своей дурацкой «Пятнадцать». Вон Давиду папа из заграницы привез кубик-рубик, он в сто раз интереснее!

Наконец оглянувшись, Рома с ужасом обнаружил, что Север Анатольевич навис прямо над ним, сложив руки на груди и глядя на Рому с кривой усмешкой, которая не предвещала ничего хорошего. Ромка понял, что обречен. Он уставился на брюки Севера Анатольевича и так же, как до того рассматривал стеклянные глаза горжетки, принялся рассматривать пуговицы на его ширинке и облезлый кожаный ремень, удерживавший брюки Севера Анатольевича на тощих бедрах.

Север Анатольевич проследил за взглядом Ромы, приподнял бровь, хмыкнул, но сказал только:

\- Визлин, к доске!

\- Север Анатольевич, можно я с места, – привычно занудил Рома, все так же глядя на пуговицы ширинки – «пытливый» ум Ромки уже успел зачем-то проанализировать, что пуговицы какие-то облупленные да потертые.

\- К доске, – повторил Север Анатольевич, взмахнув указкой прямо перед лицом Ромы – указка рассекла воздух с угрожающим свистом. Ромка поднялся на ноги, почесал в затылке, подтянул штаны и поплелся к доске.

\- Девчонки, – шептал он ломаным мальчишеским баском, пока шел мимо парт. – Девчонки, помогите, а? – но девочки, захваченные своими анкетами друзей и переписыванием песенников, не обращали на бедного Ромку никакого внимания.

Наконец Рома добрался до доски, встал, скособочившись, тоскливо оглядел класс, снова принялся чесать в затылке, обреченно ожидая экзекуции, приготовленной ему Севером Анатольевичем.

\- Вы выучили урок, Визлин? – спросил тот таким тоном, будто ничуть не сомневался, что Рома не только не выучил, а вообще – даже и говорить-то не умеет.

\- Выучил, Север _Иванович_ … – от страха путая отчество, хрипло прошептал Ромка, умоляюще глядя на одноклассников, а в особенности – на Гарика; но Гарик, обидевшись за свою «Пятнадцать», которую Рома мало того что обозвал «дурацкой», так еще и сравнил с кубиком Рубика Малфоядзе, демонстративно от него отвернулся.

\- В таком случае вы сможете перечислить мне _ваши_ действия при ядерном взрыве, – сказал Север Анатольевич, вертя в указку в своих костистых желтоватых пальцах. Рома тоскливо посмотрел на указку, на выцветшие плакаты, в обилии развешанные по стенам, а потом – снова на одноклассников, уже не надеясь, что кто-то придет ему на помощь.

Вдруг Малфоядзе, быстро оглянувшись на Севера Анатольевича, громко зашептал Роме, сложив ладони рупором:

\- Надо завернуться! В простыню!

Рома почуял было неладное – с чего бы это Малфоядзе вдруг стал ему подсказывать? – но Гарик продолжал дуться, а Герминэ что-то старательно выводила в анкете друзей, и Ромка, покорившись судьбе, печально повторил:

\- Надо завернуться… – и с надеждой посмотрел на Севера Анатольевича, ожидая, что тот закончит ответ за него, как это обычно делала Минерва Ибрагимовна.

Но Север Анатольевич лишь переспросил:

\- Завернуться? Во что завернуться?

Рома снова украдкой посмотрел на Малфоядзе, который почему-то перемигивался со своими приятелями и тихонько хихикал.

\- Завернуться в простыню! – подсказал Давид громким шепотом. – В простыню!

\- …в простыню? – проговорил Рома с той вопросительно-неуверенной интонацией, какая характерна для всех безнадежных двоечников.

\- …и ползти на кладбище! – быстро закончил Малфоядзе и захихикал, уже не скрывая своего торжества.

\- Тишина в классе, – произнес Север Анатольевич, даже не взглянув на Давида и продолжая сверлить Рому своим странным пронзительным взглядом. – Завернуться в простыню, Визлин? Представляю вас в простыне…

Рома густо покраснел – не столько из-за того, что опозорился перед всем классом (уж к этому-то Рома за восемь лет учебы успел привыкнуть), сколько из-за того, что ему вдруг живо представилось, как он стоит перед Севером Анатольевичем в простыне, подсиненной заботливыми мамиными руками.

\- Что я могу на это сказать, Визлин? – сказал Север Анатольевич с нескрываемым удовольствием. – _Единица_ , – он повернулся к классу. – Вы все свободны. На каникулах сделаете конспект параграфов два, три, пять, шесть, семь, восемь, десять и одиннадцать и выучите параграфы четыре и девять наизусть.

Задать такое огромное домашнее задание на зимние каникулы было подло даже для Снейпикова, но восьмиклассники, не смея возмущаться, быстро записали задание, тихонько собрали свои портфели и поспешили покинуть класс – нет, не выбежали из него с топотом и гиканьем, как они обычно делали в конце уроков, а вышли тихо, организованно и осторожно, стараясь не глядеть на Севера Анатольевича.

Бедному Ромке, застрявшему у доски, пришлось дождаться, пока мимо него пройдут все его одноклассники; чувствуя спиной сверлящий взгляд Севера Анатольевича, он направился было между рядами парт к своему старенькому ранцу, пытаясь сжаться так, чтобы стать еще меньше и незаметнее, но вдруг почувствовал на плече железную хватку Севера Анатольевича. Ромка вздрогнул, остановился, как вкопанный, и даже с перепугу зажмурился. На секунду ему показалось, что Север Анатольевич сейчас скажет ему, как в кино _про Штирлица_ : «А вас, Визлин, я попрошу остаться».

Но Север Анатольевич, не говоря ни слова, просто развернул перепугавшегося Рому к себе, захлопнул дверь и повернул ключ в замочной скважине. Ромка, обомлев от страха, покосился на ключ, торчащий из замочной скважины, и, собравшись с духом, прошептал своим хриплым мальчишеским шепотом:

\- Север Анатольевич, отпустите… У меня живот болит, – Рома даже не надеялся, что Север Анатольевич действительно разрешит ему идти, но все-таки попробовал высвободиться из его хватки; однако жалкая попытка Ромы, как и следовало ожидать, не только не увенчалась успехом, но еще и привела к тому, что Север Анатольевич, схватив Рому уже обеими руками, силой усадил его за парту и заявил, нависая над бедным перепуганным мальчишкой аки коршун:

\- Я не выпущу вас из класса, _Рома_ , пока вы не изучите _мой предмет_ как полагается!

Ромка совсем сник: мало того, что ему придется _читать_ , да еще и не книжку с картинками, а скучный учебник по начальной военной подготовке, так еще и Север Анатольевич вдруг назвал его по имени, а не по фамилии, как обычно Снейпиков называл учеников, чем окончательно напугал несчастного мальчишку. Ромка бросил последний взгляд на запертую дверь – так узник с тоской глядит на дверь своей темницы – и, вздохнув, уставился в раскрытый учебник, стараясь не обращать внимания на странный взгляд Севера Анатольевича.


	4. Параграф 4. Сломанная игрушка

\- Север Анатольевич! – Минерва Ибрагимовна еще раз постучала в дверь класса костяшками пальцев. – Север Анатольевич, откройте!

\- Возможно, Север Анатольевич уже ушел? – предположил Рэм Александрович со своей обычной немного стеснительной улыбкой.

Минерва Ибрагимовна постучала в дверь в третий раз и даже подергала ее за ручку.

\- Нет, что вы, Рэм Александрович, – возразила она, достав из рукава свой платок и быстро-быстро вытирая лоб. – Север Анатольевич живет школой. Он до позднего вечера остается в своем классе, проверяя домашние работы! – очевидно, Минерва Ибрагимовна считала это величайшей доблестью. – Север Анатольевич! – она предприняла еще одну попытку открыть дверь. – Вы должны забрать из учительской повязку дежурного!

Позади послышались шаркающие шаги, и Рэм Александрович, обернувшись, увидел старика с пропитым брюзгливым лицом, одетого в серый халат; он шел, заложив руки за спину, и что-то ворчал себе под нос.

\- А, Аркадий Филиппович! – обрадовалась Минерва Ибрагимовна, заметив старика. – Вы очень кстати. Не могли бы вы нам помочь? Похоже, здесь заклинило замок.

\- Поглядим, – прохрипел Аркадий Филиппович.

Нетвердой походкой приблизившись к двери, завхоз – этот серый кардинал школы, сделавший целью своей жизни обворовывание и без того убогого учебного заведения – с кряхтением наклонился, прищурился и заглянул в замочную скважину.

\- Э, да тут изнутри вставлено, – определил он.

\- Вставлено? – растерянно переспросил Рэм Александрович.

\- Этого просто не может быть, Аркадий Филиппович, – Минерва Ибрагимовна снова принялась нервно стучать в дверь, – Север Анатольевич никогда не запирается изнутри. Наверное, что-то случилось! Надо ломать дверь! – не успела Минерва Ибрагимовна договорить последнее слово, как за дверью послышалась возня, чьи-то шаги, сдавленный шепот, а вслед за этим дверь кабинета НВП, наконец, открылась.

В тот же миг из дверного проема на изумленную Минерву Ибрагимовну вылетел Ромка Визлин, растрепанный, в криво застегнутом пиджаке и покрасневший до самых ушей – да настолько, что даже веснушки, густо усыпавшие его лицо, исчезли. Он поднырнул под рукой Минервы Ибрагимовны, случайно толкнул опешившего Рэма Александровича и уже хотел было броситься прочь по школьному коридору, когда Минерва Ибрагимовна окликнула его:

\- Рома! Что за поведение? – лисья горжетка на ней неодобрительно качнула головой. – Сейчас же вернись и извинись перед Рэмом Александровичем!

\- Извините, – выдохнул Ромка осипшим шепотом, замедлив шаг, но не остановившись. – У меня очень живот болит!.. – и торопливо захромал по направлению к школьному туалету.

Минерва Ибрагимовна, тщательно вытерев нос платком, повернулась к Снейпикову, появившемуся на пороге класса – он торопливо оправлял свою одежду, приглаживал волосы и смотрел на Минерву Ибрагимовну так, словно она заявилась к нему домой посреди ночи.

\- Север Анатольевич, что случилось? Я уже стала волноваться, – сказала Минерва Ибрагимовна, вытирая платком уголки губ, в которых помада собиралась с удивительным постоянством.

Снейпиков, уже успевший вернуть своему лицу обычную желчную гримасу, ответил, раздраженно поглядывая то на Минерву Ибрагимовну, то на поворот коридора, за которым скрылся Рома:

\- Меня не удовлетворяет прилежание Романа. Я вынужден оставлять его на дополнительные занятия.

Минерва Ибрагимовна, покончив с уголками губ, зачем-то стала сворачивать и разворачивать платок, уже изрядно запачканный помадой и кремом для лица «Снежинка».

\- А я как раз рассказывала Рэму Александровичу, насколько ответственно вы относитесь к своей работе, – сказала она гордо, – как благодаря вам ученики уважают ваш предмет! Ваш самоотверженный труд…

\- О чем вы хотели со мной поговорить? – поморщившись, пресек поток дифирамбов Север Анатольевич. Минерва Ибрагимовна резко замолчала, смешалась, смущенно вытерла нос и, наконец, ответила:

\- Ах, да, Север Анатольевич. Пожалуйста, заберите из учительской повязку дежурного.

\- И зачем она мне? – поинтересовался Снейпиков со своим неизменным ехидством.

\- Затем, Север Анатольевич, что вы назначены дежурным по школе на время проведения вечера! – обрадовала его Минерва Ибрагимовна таким восторженным тоном, словно сообщала о прибавке к зарплате.

Лицо Снейпикова, которое и без того нельзя было назвать жизнерадостным, приобрело особенно кислый вид.

\- Почему я?

\- Ну как же, Север Анатольевич, – Минерва Ибрагимовна, искренне удивленная тем, что Снейпиков не горит желанием немедленно надеть повязку дежурного, опять вытащила свой платок и, сняв очки, начала протирать их, близоруко щурясь при этом, – у других учителей дом, семья, им нужно готовиться к новогодним праздникам… – она водрузила очки обратно на нос и закончила радостно: – …а вас дома никто не ждет! – Снейпиков, который до того, как Минерва Ибрагимовна выдала свой неоспоримый аргумент, собирался что-то сказать, так и застыл с приоткрытым ртом; а Минерва Ибрагимовна продолжала: – И еще не забудьте взять со склада костюм Деда Мороза. Вот, Аркадий Филиппович вам его выдаст. Правда, Аркадий Филиппович?

\- Минерва Ибрагимовна, – процедил Север Анатольевич сквозь зубы. – На дежурство я, так уж и быть, согласен, но костюм Деда Мороза я надевать не намерен.

\- Почему? – глупо спросила Минерва Ибрагимовна, на мгновение перестав сворачивать платок; она собиралась добавить что-то еще, но Снейпиков бросил на нее взгляд, которым можно было испепелить, наверное, с десяток Минерв Ибрагимовен, и бедная женщина поперхнулась словами.

\- Минерва Ибрагимовна, если товарищ не хочет, давайте я буду Дедом Морозом, – деликатно предложил Рэм Александрович, украдкой взглянув на воротник рубашки Снейпикова, который тот так и не успел застегнуть.

Минерва Ибрагимовна посмотрела на Рэма Александровича через очки, сползшие на самый кончик ее острого носа.

\- Нет, что вы, Дедом Морозом должен быть пожилой человек, – сказала она, не заметив, что опять оскорбила Снейпикова. Тут взгляд Минервы Ибрагимовны наткнулся на морщинистое лицо завхоза, такое же серое и помятое, как и его халат. Почувствовав на себе ее взгляд, Аркадий Филиппович быстро сообразил, что ему грозит участь, которой едва избег Снейпиков; он попытался было отвязаться от Минервы Ибрагимовны, пробурчав что-то насчет инвентаризации, но Минерва Ибрагимовна, не слушая его, решила: – О, пусть Аркадий Филиппович будет Дедом Морозом! Вы ведь не возражаете, Аркадий Филиппович?

Завхоз хотел ответить, что нет, он как раз-таки возражает, но Минерва Ибрагимовна уже шла прочь по коридору, прихватив с собой Рэма Александровича, который бросил на незастегнутый воротник Снейпикова прощальный взгляд, полный необъяснимого сожаления, и поспешил вслед за Минервой.

А тем временем Ромка, закрывшись в кабинке туалета, лихорадочно искал в ранце промокашку. Ранец, с которым, наверное, ходил в школу еще Ромкин папа, был старый, потрепанный и в некоторых отделениях – даже дырявый, поэтому промокашка, как и следовало ожидать, куда-то провалилась, но зато под ноги Ромке, на бежевый кафель туалета, с тихим звоном выкатилась елочная игрушка. Тут Рома и вспомнил, что вызвался принести елочную игрушку Герминэ – для украшения новогодней стенгазеты, но, захваченный водоворотом событий, совсем о ней позабыл.

На Ромкино счастье, Герминэ жила недалеко от школы, возле универмага. Рома добежал до ее дома в считанные минуты, задержался у ледяной горки (но честно съехал с нее всего каких-то пару раз) и вскоре уже бежал на второй этаж, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, благородно отказав себе в удовольствии съехать вниз по перилам.

Герминэ долго не подходила к двери, а когда, наконец, открыла Ромке, тот обомлел: Герминэ стояла перед ним в ярко-красной кофте-лапше, пижамных штанах и красных туфлях на платформе, которые были явно ей велики и гремели об пол квартиры при каждом шаге; все это обилие красного настолько поразило Ромкино воображение, что поначалу он даже не мог ничего сказать. Но окончательно сразили впечатлительного мальчика волосы Герминэ, накрученные крупными кудрями.

\- Ой, Герминэ… – протянул Ромка с восхищением. – Какая у тебя красивая прическа! Прямо как у моей мамы…

Герминэ вспомнила химию Роминой мамы, смахивающую на птичье гнездо, и фыркнула, поражаясь Ромкиному умению делать сомнительные комплименты.

\- Ты чего пришел? – спросила она недовольно. – Мне некогда, я стенгазету рисую.

\- Я игрушку принес, вот, – Ромка полез в ранец за игрушкой и обнаружил, что та раскололась. – Герминэ, извини, – прошептал он виновато, ожидая, что сейчас Герминэ начнет ругать его, и оттого заранее съежившись, – я ее разбил…

\- Вот и хорошо, нам разбитая и нужна, – сказала Герминэ, пропуская Рому в прихожую. – Как это ты умудрился ее разбить, в ранце-то?

Ромка с опаской покосился на Герминэ, все еще не веря, что она на него не сердится.

\- Я на ранец садился, – проговорил он смущенно, – когда катался с горки у тебя во дворе.

Герминэ опять фыркнула, но ничего не сказала и подтолкнула Ромку ко входу в свою комнату:

\- Вот тебе «Пионерская правда» – заверни игрушку, положи на пол и раскроши помельче.

Ромка, желая угодить подруге, принялся с удовольствием давить игрушку ногой, пыхтя, подпрыгивая и громко топая, как вдруг откуда-то снизу раздался стук. Ромка вздрогнул, замер от неожиданности и по привычке схватился за живот.

\- Герминэ, что это? – спросил он хриплым шепотом, тараща глаза от страха.

Герминэ копалась в шкафу с одеждой, выуживая оттуда то блузку, то брюки, и ответила, не оборачиваясь к Ромке:

\- А, не обращай внимания: это мамаша нашего Снейпикова в потолок шваброй стучит, чтобы ты не топал.

Ромка отчего-то смутился и даже слегка покраснел.

\- А что, Север Анатольевич – твой сосед? – спросил он тихо, будто Снейпиков в любой момент мог появиться у него за спиной и вызвать его к доске – Ромка даже оглянулся на всякий случай. – Я его никогда не встречал, когда к тебе приходил…

Герминэ вытащила из шкафа брюки клеш и теперь вертела их так и этак, прикладывая их к себе и критически глядясь в зеркало.

\- Не встречал, потому что он постоянно в школе торчит, чтобы к мамаше своей не возвращаться. А когда все-таки приходит домой, она начинает орать на Снейпикова, что он не вынес мусор или купил не ту картошку. Иногда мне самой хочется постучать чем-нибудь по батарее, чтобы эта чокнутая бабка, наконец, угомонилась.

Ромка от удивления даже перестал держаться за живот: настолько ему показалась невероятной сама мысль о том, что Севера Анатольевича кто-то тоже может ругать за невынесенный мусор, как ругали Ромку. По правде сказать, до этого времени ему вообще не приходило в голову, что у Севера Анатольевича тоже может быть мама.

В этот момент снова раздался стук.

\- Чего это она? – прошептал Ромка. – Я ведь уже не топаю…

Герминэ махнула рукой.

\- Да не бойся ты, ей вечно что-то мерещится. Недавно она ругалась с моей мамой из-за того, что я слишком громко играю на пианино.

\- А ты не играй громко, Герминэ, – сказал Ромка, все еще испуганно глядя себе под ноги, будто ждал, что оттуда вот-вот появится мама Севера Анатольевича, которая, без сомнения, еще страшнее самого Снейпикова. – Она же пожилая. Наверное, ей надо отдыхать…

Герминэ повесила клеши обратно в шкаф; встав перед зеркалом, она попыталась примять свои кудри, которые, к ужасу Герминэ, получились прямо-таки громадными, отчего ее голова казалась намного больше тела.

\- Дурак, – фыркнула она. – У меня вообще нет пианино, и никогда не было! У бабки просто давно уже крыша поехала. Да и у Снейпикова, наверное, тоже: вон какое задание на каникулы задал, гад.

Рома отчего-то расстроился.

\- Нет, Север Анатольевич хороший, – пробурчал Ромка. – Он хочет, чтобы мы хорошо знали _его предмет_.

Герминэ наконец повернулась к Роме.

\- Что ты прицепился к этому Снейпикову? Хватит возиться, давай бери клей и приклеивай осколки на стенгазету. А почему ты в школьной форме? Ты что, так и пойдешь на школьный вечер?

Ромка бережно собрал осколки с пола и, забравшись с ногами на стул, принялся щедро намазывать ватман клеем ПВА, высунув от старания язык.

\- Я вообще домой не заходил, – ответил он, прижимая осколки игрушки к стенгазете, из-за чего его пальцы и ладони тут же покрылись блестками, – а то меня папка солдатским ремнем выдерет…

Герминэ в очередной раз попыталась примять свои фальшивые кудри, но, несмотря на все ее старания, они продолжали торчать в разные стороны. «Точно! Как у Ромкиной мамы», – мрачно подумала Герминэ.

\- Почему? – спросила она, думая, как бы справиться с этими злосчастными кудрями. Если намочить волосы, они не успеют высохнуть к вечеру. Эх, если бы у нее был фен, как в парикмахерской…

Ромка посадил недодавленный крупный осколок на точку восклицательного знака в надписи «С Новым Годом!» и встал со стула, рассматривая свою работу: вся стенгазета была как попало усыпана блестками, которые кое-где уже начали отваливаться, и Ромка аж вздохнул от восхищения такой неземной красотой.

\- А я игрушку с елки без спроса снял, – объяснил он, осторожно трогая пальцем приклеенные осколки.

\- Разве твой папа может заметить, что не хватает одной игрушки? – удивилась Герминэ.

\- Наверное, уже заметил, – прогундосил Ромка. – У нас все остальные игрушки – картонные… – он наконец оторвался от созерцания шедевра стенгазетного искусства и посмотрел на Герминэ. – Ты такая красивая!.. – вдруг ляпнул Ромка ни с того, ни с сего.

Герминэ от удивления даже перестала мучить свои волосы.

\- Да? – хмыкнула она насмешливо. – И что же во мне красивого?

Вопрос Герминэ привел Ромку в замешательство. Он замялся, зачем-то посмотрел на свои ноги в заштопанных носках, потом – на клеши, синевшие в полумраке шкафа, почесал в затылке, как всегда делал на уроках у доски, и в конце концов, призвав на помощь все свое мальчишеское красноречие, выдал:

\- У тебя красивый нос!..

Герминэ, которая как раз рассматривала свое отражение в профиль и, как всегда, расстраивалась из-за своего большого носа, ворча про себя: «Чего еще ждать от природы, если у тебя фамилия Гренджирян?», совсем сникла. Заметив, что его комплимент отчего-то не привел Герминэ в восторг, Ромка поспешно добавил:

\- Честно, очень красивый. У тебя самый красивый нос в классе. Ни у кого из девочек нет такого носа…

Несмотря на Ромкины старания, Герминэ по-прежнему не выказывала никакой радости, и бедный мальчишка, совсем расстроившись, замолк. Он чувствовал, что ляпнул что-то не то и, сам того не желая, обидел подругу, но сколько бы Ромка ни думал, сколько бы ни напрягал свои извилины (что само по себе было для него трудной и непривычной работой), он не мог понять, что сделал не так. Поэтому Рома принял весьма мудрое решение ничего больше не говорить, чтобы не рассердить Герминэ еще сильнее.

Ромка стойко молчал все время, пока ждал, когда Герминэ оденется – он даже удержался и не сказал, какие смешные у нее _штаны_ , хотя ему очень хотелось; молчал, пока они спускались по лестнице, и Герминэ, чувствовавшая себя неуверенно в маминых туфлях на высокой платформе, висла на Ромке, а сам Ромка со страхом косился на соседские двери и отчаянно боялся, что из какой-нибудь из них может выскочить мама Севера Анатольевича; молчал, когда они пошли через дворы и оказались у чудесной заледенелой тропинки, на которой Ромке так хотелось покататься… Герминэ тоже молчала – отчасти от того, что ей было трудно идти на каблуках по обледенелым кочкам и колдобинам, отчасти от того, что новогодние праздники начинались совсем не так, как ей мечталось: она шла на вечер не с прекрасным принцем (вроде Криса Нормана, в которого Герминэ влюбилась с первого взгляда еще в прошлом году, когда увидела его в «Мелодиях и ритмах зарубежной эстрады), а с одноклассником, да еще и с самым неказистым. Она косилась на Ромкин ранец, каких уже никто не носил, на его драповое пальтишко, когда все остальные ребята уже носили модные японские куртки на синтепоне, на его руки в цыпках, рыжие ресницы, покрасневший на морозе, обсыпанный веснушками курносый нос, и думала только о том, как бы никто из знакомых – особенно из старших классов – не увидел их вместе (и – что самое страшное – не решил, что они с Ромкой – _парочка_ ). Поэтому, когда они подошли к школьным воротам, Герминэ на свой страх и риск отцепилась от Ромки и пошла сама, то и дело поскальзываясь.

Ромка было потрусил за ней, но Герминэ бросила ему через плечо:

\- Не ходи за мной, что пристал! Иди лучше стенгазету в зал повесь, и так из-за тебя опоздали.

\- Но это же ты медленно шла на каблуках, – растерянно пробормотал Ромка, не ожидав от подруги такого предательства.

Но Герминэ уже скинула капюшон, взмахнула кудрями и, стараясь идти легкой походкой от бедра, прошла мимо кучки старшеклассников, которые толпились на лестнице, и зашла в школу, даже не оглянувшись на Ромку.

Рома вздохнул, поморгал, пошмыгал замерзшим носом и поплелся в спортзал, на ходу разворачивая осыпавшуюся блестками стенгазету.


	5. Параграф 5. Первый мужчина

Наконец двери спортзала широко распахнулись, и школьники, разгоряченные ожиданием, повалили в зал, толкаясь и отдавливая друг другу ноги и штанины клеш. Девчонки завизжали, парни радостно загоготали, а мальчишки из школьного ВИА, уже не дожидаясь, пока все войдут в зал, вразнобой, но зато с большим энтузиазмом, ко всеобщему восторгу заиграли «Living Next Door To Alice». Толпа вынесла Герминэ прямо к импровизированной сцене; красные носки Малфоядзе, увлеченно наяривавшего на ударной установке, оказались прямо перед носом у Герминэ. Особо смелые старшеклассники уже начали пританцовывать, а Марик Флинтшпун, Олег Вудов, Серега Дигорев и Давид Малфоядзе все вместе жахнули заводной припев про «некст дор ту Элис».

Но Минерва Ибрагимовна, взобравшись на сцену, отобрала у Марика микрофон и прокричала в него, отчего микрофон пронзительно запищал, и у всех, кто был в зале, едва не заложило уши:

\- Ребята! Прежде, чем мы начнем наш торжественный вечер, мы должны выбрать лучшую стенгазету и наградить победителя памятным призом.

Школьники, которым уже не терпелось начать веселиться, разочарованно загудели, но Минерва Ибрагимовна не унималась:

\- Давайте проголосуем! Предлагайте свои варианты! Ну что же вы, ребята, смелее!

Кто-то выкрикнул:

\- Вот эта газета самая лучшая!

Его поддержали:

\- Да, которая фломастерами нарисована!

\- Это мои фломастеры! – выкрикнул Малфоядзе, высунувшись из-за тарелок ударной установки. – Мне их папа из Болгарии привез – шесть цветов!

На стенгазете были изображены четыре человечка – черный, желтый, коричневый и белый; они держали друг друга за разноцветные руки, изображая дружбу народов, и явно были срисованы с плаката, висевшего в пионерской комнате, разве что только вместо глобуса человечки обнимали темно-зеленую фломастерную елку.

\- Редколлегия, – объявила Минерва Ибрагимовна, – пройдите на сцену и получите свой приз!

Герминэ с сожалением посмотрела на свое с Ромой произведение стенгазетного искусства: нежная акварельная девочка в розово-голубых тонах мечтательно держала в ладошках снежинку, которую Ромка щедро обсыпал осколками елочной игрушки; столь же щедро были обсыпаны и шапочка девочки, волосы и даже щеки. Но вся эта акварельно-блесточная романтика, конечно же, не могла соперничать с идеологически выдержанным фломастерным плакатом Потеряна и Малфоядзе.

Ромка протиснулся к Герминэ через толпу и сочувственно засопел:

\- Не расстраивайся, Герминэ. Если бы у тебя были фломастеры, ты бы еще лучше нарисовала! Хочешь, я попрошу Минерву Ибрагимовну, чтобы тебе тоже дали приз?

Герминэ только кисло улыбнулась на это неуклюжее утешение.

На сцену поднялся Гарик Потерян – его прямо-таки распирало от гордости; Малфоядзе тоже поспешил выбраться из-за ударной установки – не зря же он позволил Гарику извести его заграничные фломастеры, которые теперь даже одеколоном не восстановишь. Рэм Александрович, впечатленный идеологически верным взглядом Гарика, пожал Потеряну руку, а Минерва Ибрагимовна торжественно произнесла:

\- Гарик и Давид, вы награждаетесь почетным вымпелом! Похлопаем им, ребята!

Школьники энергично захлопали в надежде, что официальная часть заканчивается. А когда Гарик слез со сцены, Федя и Жора одобрительно похлопали его по плечу:

\- Молодец, чувак! Вымпел тебе!

\- И флаг в жопу, – добавил Жора. А Федя радостно загоготал: – Награда нашла героя!

Ребята, стоявшие рядом с ними, пришли в восторг от того, как ловко Визлины облажали комсорга, а Герминэ страшно обрадовалась, что не ей пришлось лезть на сцену за вымпелом и позориться перед всей школой.

Минерва Ибрагимовна наконец отдала микрофон Марику Флинтшпуну, и тот запел «Needles And Pins». Старшеклассники, истомившиеся во время нежданной официальной части, не стали, как обычно, стоять по стеночкам несколько песен подряд, а, опасаясь очередного подвоха от Минервы Ибрагимовны, бросились в объятия друг друга так, словно видели друг друга в последний раз, образовав стихийные парочки. Песня была ужасно неудобной для медляка, но они все равно упорно топтались в обнимку. Английские слова, и без того малопонятные жертвам советского образования, безбожно коверкались участниками самодеятельного ВИА и от этого еще больше брали за душу своим загадочным и наверняка глубоким смыслом.

Герминэ неожиданно для самой себя оказалась среди «неразобранных» девочек. «Как же так? – думала Герминэ, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить невозмутимый вид. – Вот ведь у меня и кудри, и тени голубые, и лапша, и клеши от бедер, и туфли, которые маме _достал_ дядя Сурен! Как они могли меня не пригласить?!». Посмотрев по сторонам, Герминэ обнаружила, что стоит в компании Ромы и Алены Лавгуденко. Герминэ ужаснулась и отодвинулась от нее подальше, чтобы старшеклассники не подумали, что она, Герминэ, такая же, как _лажовая_ Алена.

Внезапно Герминэ заметила, что между парами пробирается Гарик Потерян; он все еще держал в руках вымпел, и Герминэ к ужасу своему поняла, что Гарик идет к ней, явно намереваясь пригласить ее на танец! Герминэ, похолодев, представила, как они танцуют втроем – она, Гарик и _вымпел_ , моментально ставший предметом насмешек всех старшеклассников, – и твердо решила так облажать Гарика, чтобы он больше никогда даже и не подумал полезть к ней со своим вымпелом. Герминэ уже подбирала подходящие слова, когда Гарик, по-видимому, испугавшись ее взгляда, в последний момент изменил траекторию движения и пригласил Алену Лавгуденко.

Алену Лавгуденко! Щеки Герминэ запылали. Сохраняя гордый вид, краем глаза она видела, что нетанцующими остались только она, Ромка да учителя у противоположной стенки, зорко наблюдавшие за школьниками.

Вдруг под боком у Герминэ послышалось нерешительное сопение, а вслед за ним – хриплый Ромкин басок:

\- Герминэ, а ты чего не танцуешь? Хочешь, пойдем со мной потанцевать? Или у тебя ноги болят на каблуках? – предположил незлопамятный Ромка, уже забывший, как еще совсем недавно обошлась с ним Герминэ.

Тут уж нервы Герминэ не выдержали и она огрызнулась на бедного мальчишку:

\- Ты что, придурок? Это же лажа – танцевать с тобой! Ты ведь на голову ниже меня!

Ромка опешил и заметно сник, но все же пробормотал:

\- Это потому что ты на маминых каблуках. А вот если бы ты была в тапочках, я был бы только на полголовы ниже…

\- Все равно это лажа, отстань от меня, Визлин! – отрезала Герминэ. – Лучше я дождусь белого танца и приглашу самого хиппового парня на вечере! – Герминэ начала лихорадочно оглядывать зал, выискивая, кто бы мог сравниться с ее высоким идеалом – Крисом Норманом.

В конце концов взгляд Герминэ остановился на Рэме Александровиче – тот стоял, не решаясь отделиться от группки учителей, но все же покачивался в такт музыке и ласково блестел глазами, напомнив Герминэ обаятельные гримаски _лапочки_ Криса. А трикотажный батник с воротничком, длинным, как уши у спаниеля, широкий галстук в горошек, красные клеши «от колена» и зеленые туфли с широкими носами стали для Герминэ последними аргументами в пользу кандидатуры Рэма Александровича.

\- Вот, – объявила она Ромке. – Приглашу нашего старшего пионервожатого! Он самый-самый!

\- А почему не Севера Анатольевича? – глупо спросил Ромка. – Он, наверное, тоже хочет танцевать…

Герминэ фыркнула.

\- Лажовый твой _Север Анатольевич_ , – передразнила она Ромку. – Посмотри хотя бы на его туфли!

Ромка честно посмотрел, хотя уже не раз рассматривал узконосые, в дырочку, летние туфли Снейпикова.

\- Хорошие туфли, красивые, – сказал он. – Вон какие на них дырочки!.. – очевидно, наличие перфорации на туфлях Севера Анатольевича прибавляло им ценности в глазах Ромки. – А у твоего Рэма Александровича толстоносые, как у клоуна, – пробурчал он, как будто обидевшись за Снейпикова, – да еще и женские, на платформе… Это тоже лажово!

\- Дурачок ты, Ромка, – усмехнулась Герминэ, уже нацелившись на свою жертву у противоположной стены зала, и добавила любимую поговорку Малфоядзе: – Что хиппово – то лажово, кто поймет – не обсмеет.

Наконец заиграли _настоящий_ медляк – «Run To Me». Герминэ знала его наизусть – эта песня была на синей гибкой пластинке, которую она вырезала из журнала «Кругозор» (а сам журнал, со смазливой мордашкой Криса Нормана, вот уже полгода лежал у нее под подушкой, навевая романтические сны). Герминэ собралась с духом и поспешила через весь зал, пару раз даже подвернув ногу в своих необыкновенно хипповых и столь же необыкновенно неудобных маминых туфлях.

Опомнилась она уже танцующей посреди зала с руками на плечах у «лапочки» Рэма Александровича; Рэм Александрович слегка краснел, взблескивал глазами и так смущенно улыбался, что Герминэ, и так не слишком уверенная в себе, сама начинала отчаянно стесняться. Тут она почувствовала, что начинает потеть – то ли от волнения, то ли от горячих ладоней Рэма на своей талии. Герминэ испугалась, что Рэм Александрович заметит запах пота, смешанный со странным запахом индийской присыпки, которой она имела неосторожность воспользоваться вместо дезодоранта. Сам же Рэм пах просто замечательно – Герминэ знала, что этот польский парфюм называется «Быть может»… или «Может быть» – а впрочем, какая разница! – ведь Рэм Александрович был настоящей девчачьей мечтой… Он что-то говорил ей ласковым и необыкновенно приятным голосом, наклоняясь к самому уху Герминэ, а Герминэ от волнения даже не понимала смысла слов – только кивала и глупо улыбалась. Ей казалось, что все в зале смотрят на них, и ее переполняла гордость – ведь она обошла даже закаленных в боях старшеклассниц, первой потанцевала с новой школьной знаменитостью! Но одновременно Герминэ боялась, что Минерва Ибрагимовна вызовет в школу ее маму, как вызвала бабушку Симы Паркинсон, и станет разбирать на линейке неподобающее пионерке поведение Герминэ.

Герминэ, погруженная в свои мысли и в дурманящий запах Рэма Александровича, не заметила, что музыка кончилась, а Рэм уже давно говорит ей ласково-растерянно:

\- Герминэ, Герминэ, что с вами? – и деликатно пытается снять ее руки со своих плеч.

Подняв голову от душистого батника Рэма Александровича, Герминэ огляделась и с ужасом обнаружила, что они стоят посреди зала в полной тишине, все взгляды – насмешливые или удивленные – направлены на них, и в этой тишине один из близнецов Визлиных заявил во всеуслышание:

\- Прилипла, как банный лист!

А второй, продемонстрировав «фирменное» Визлинское остроумие, дополнил:

\- …к жопе!

Взрыв хохота потряс зал. Герминэ отдернула руки от Рэма Александровича, развернулась и выбежала в коридор, по пути несколько раз подвернув ноги, а ей вслед несся смех, в котором особенно громко выделялось ржание Феди и Жоры.

Герминэ сидела на ступеньках лестницы, скинув с ног ненавистные туфли, и горько плакала. Это была катастрофа. Она теперь никогда не сможет прийти в школу, потому что все будут смеяться и показывать на нее пальцами! Герминэ провалила свой первый вечер – а ведь она собиралась стать самой хипповой девчонкой среди всех восьмиклассниц… а может, даже и среди всех старшеклассников! Герминэ решила, что бросит школу и пойдет в ПТУ. А еще лучше – уедет в другой город! – туда, где никто не знает о ее позоре. А вернется, только когда станет знаменитой – а может, даже выйдет замуж за Криса Нормана! Тогда никто не посмеет над ней смеяться, даже Визлины, потому что, ясен пень, Крис Норман такой хипповый, что облажает кого угодно – не то, что какой-то там мягкотелый Рэм Александрович, который позволил Федьке и Жоре над ней смеяться! «И вообще, он душится женскими духами «Быть может», – мстительно подумала Герминэ, твердо решив хранить верность Крису Норману, который, ласково улыбаясь с фотографии в журнале, дожидался ее под подушкой.

От горьких размышлений Герминэ отвлекло знакомое сопение.

\- Ромка, – сказала она, даже не обернувшись, – Принеси мою куртку, я ухожу домой.

Рома расстроено шмыгнул носом.

\- Раздевалка закрыта, – пробормотал он виновато. – Ключи у дежурного учителя… Хочешь, я пойду попрошу?

\- Да, иди, только поскорей, – бросила Герминэ, опять вставляя ноги в ненавистные туфли.

Ромка куда-то исчез, а спустя некоторое время появился в компании Снейпикова. Тот шел, приобнимая Рому за плечи, мягко ему улыбался и что-то тихо говорил, наклоняя к Ромке свою большую голову, отчего еще сильнее напоминал черную хищную птицу. Еще этим утром Герминэ удивилась бы такому ласковому обращению, совсем нехарактерному для сурового Снейпикова; теперь же она была настолько уставшей, что ее хватило только на то, чтобы проводить странную парочку удивленным взглядом.

Герминэ уже застегнула ремешки туфель, вытерла слезы, высморкалась, поправила кудри, встала, разминая затекшие ноги, а Ромка с ее курткой все не появлялся. После душного спортзала Герминэ уже начала замерзать в продуваемом сквозняками коридоре и прошлась по лестнице, злясь на вечно нерасторопного Ромку.

\- Где застрял этот придурок!? – пробормотала она с досадой и решительно пошла к раздевалке. В тишине пустого коридора гулко отдавались ее шаги.

Но не успела Герминэ дернуть плотно закрытую дверь раздевалки, как дверь распахнулась. Снейпиков, отводя взгляд, боком выскользнул в коридор и быстро зашагал к спортзалу.

\- Визлин! Ты там заснул, что ли?! – недовольно сказала Герминэ. – Я уже вся задубела! Нашел мою куртку?

\- Нет, – хрипло прошептал Ромка.

\- А почему свет не включил? – Герминэ щелкнула включателем. – Что ты тут в темноте искать собирался? – она сняла свою куртку с вешалки и, надевая ее, мельком взглянула на Рому, который мялся в углу раздевалки и вздыхал. – Ну, чего застрял? Долго тебя еще ждать? Надевай свое пальто! Да что с тобой вообще?

Ромка опустил голову еще ниже и промямлил:

\- Ничего… Просто у меня живот болит.


	6. Параграф 6. Хафанана

Вечер закончился, но перевозбужденные школьники не торопились уходить домой: они толпились у сцены, каждый норовил дернуть струны электрогитары, стукнуть по барабану или сказать в микрофон «раз-раз». Вконец одуревшие парочки не желали расцепляться; близнецы Визлины с гиканьем гонялись друг за другом вокруг елки; мальчишки соревновались в том, кто подпрыгнет выше и сорвет с окна бумажную снежинку; Федя и Жора, которым уже надоело бегать, поймали Гарика и повесили его за ноги, вниз головой, на шведскую стенку (при этом Жора, обладавший особенно тонким чувством юмора, пытался приладить Потеряну на причинное место его же собственные очки).

Наконец Минерве Ибрагимовне удалось пробраться к микрофону; она достала платок из рукава и по своему обыкновению высморкалась – микрофон, естественно, усилил звук. На секунду зал замер в гробовой тишине, а потом взорвался хохотом.

\- Ребята, ребята, тише! – пыталась перекричать школьников Минерва Ибрагимовна. – Каждый класс должен назначить дежурного! Давайте решим, кто сегодня останется убираться в спортзале! Нужно вымыть полы и окна, чтобы после каникул вы пришли в чистое помещение!

Как только Минерва Ибрагимовна произнесла последнюю фразу, школьники дружно рванули к выходу из спортзала. В раздевалке началась давка, и если бы не природная сообразительность баламутов Визлиных, дошло бы и до смертоубийства. Федя и Жора, буквально по головам пробравшись внутрь, охапками срывали куртки с крючков и кидали их в вестибюль, где их разбирали разгоряченные школьники. Минерва Ибрагимовна, окончательно потеряв голову, все же пыталась «следить за дисциплиной» и визгливо кричала Феде и Жоре:

\- Визлины! Прекратите кидаться одеждой!

Деликатный Рэм Александрович, не ожидавший от школьников такого буйства, жался к Снейпикову и с ужасом наблюдал за этой курточной вакханалией. Север Анатольевич же лишь нервно вертел в своих костистых пальцах ключ, глядя на школьников все с той же кривоватой улыбкой, которая застыла на лице Снейпикова еще с тех пор, как Герминэ, сама того не ведая, заставила его спешно покинуть раздевалку. Минерва Ибрагимовна, в панике уже и не зная, что бы вытереть своим платком, начала озираться, наткнулась взглядом на компанию учителей и истерично выкрикнула:

\- Мужчины! Что вы стоите?! Сделайте же что-нибудь!

Тут Аркадий Филиппович, решив одним махом прекратить это безобразие, подскочил к рубильнику и вырубил электричество. Вестибюль погрузился в кромешный мрак. Стало еще хуже: те немногие из школьников, которые до этого еще не орали, теперь завопили, завизжали, забегали, натыкаясь друг на друга, падая и отрывая рукава курток, пока кто-то снова не включил свет.

Воцарилась тишина. Наоравшиеся и охрипшие от крика школьники, изрядно помятые в последней баталии, молча разобрали свои куртки, подобрали оторванные воротники и рукава и начали тихонько расходиться.

\- ПАчиму в тИмнате сидите? – произнес красивый рокочущий баритон с сильным кавказским акцентом.

Рэм Александрович, встрепенувшись, обернулся на голос и увидел, что у рубильника стоит красавец-мужчина с гривой волос, тронутых благородной ранней сединой, одетый в белый велюровый костюм и дубленку нараспашку. На секунду Рэм даже зажмурился – то ли от яркого света, то ли от этого ослепительного видения – а чудо кавказской генетики тем временем уже подскочил к Минерве Ибрагимовне. Одной рукой он, как фокусник, выхватил откуда-то три бордовые гвоздички в целлофане, а другой – схватил Минервину руку, все еще нервно комкающую платок, и приложился к ней чувственными губами.

\- ДАрагая! нАша! вЭликолЭпная! ПрИмите этот скрОмный! бУкэт! прЭкрасных цвЭтов!!!

Минерва Ибрагимовна едва не упала в объятия своего спасителя.

\- Ах, Люци Вахтангович, вы – настоящий мужчина! Вы нас буквально спасли! – выдохнула она, одновременно пытаясь пронюхать гвоздики через целлофан. – Рэм Александрович, – Минерва обернулась к Люпину, – познакомьтесь, это Люци Вахтангович, папа Давида Малфоядзе, председатель родительского комитета. Он каждый год помогает нам с материалами для ремонта!..

\- КАк не пАмагать!? – тут же отозвался Малфоядзе-старший, щелкнув пальцами прямо перед носом у изумленного Рэма. – ЗАчэм мы крУтимся-вЭртимся? – чтобы нАшим дЭтям было хАрашо!!! – Малфоядзе повертел красивой крупной головой, отыскивая взглядом сына и одновременно откидывая со лба свои роскошные волосы. – ДАвидик, гдэ ты? – вскричал он. – САдысь в мАшину, дАмой пАедэм!

Давид подскочил к папе и начал привычно канючить:

\- Пап, можно я к Марику в гости пойду с ночевкой? Все мои друзья идут! И Олег Вудов, и Серега Дигорев, и даже Гарик Потерян…

\- Ну если всЭ дрУзья идут, тАгда можно, – благодушно разрешил Люци Вахтангович.

\- Только скажите ребятам, Люци Вахтангович, – встряла Минерва Ибраговна, – чтобы они там не курили! Вот мой сосед курил в постели, чуть весь дом не спалил, пришлось даже пожарных вызывать. Я так испугалась! Представьте, Рэм Александрович, – она повернулась к Люпину, – я всю ночь простояла на балконе в одной ночной рубашке!..

Рэму Александровичу совсем не хотелось представлять Минерву Ибрагимовну в ночной рубашке, но вежливый Люпин на всякий случай изобразил сочувствие, не сводя при этом взгляда с великолепного Малфоядзе-старшего.

\- Абизательно скажу, дрАгаценная! – отозвался на слова Минервы Люци Вахтангович и крикнул сыну: – ДАвидик, слУшай сюда! Спички-мички нЭ балуйтесь там! На, зАжигалку возьми, – и кинул Давиду одноразовую пластиковую зажигалку с надписью «Мальборо».

Давид поймал на лету зажигалку, и мальчишки, перекидываясь ею, радостно выбежали из школы.

\- Люци Вахтангович, – вдруг сообразила Минерва Ибрагимовна, – вы не подвезете меня на своей машине? А то троллейбусы, наверное, уже не ходят…

\- ПАчиму не пАдвизете? КАнэчно пАдвизем! – с этими словами Люци Вахтангович распахнул перед Минервой дверь школы, а затем – и дверцу шикарных красных «Жигулей».

Минерва Ибраговна, втиснувшись на переднее сиденье, высунулась из окна и стала кричать Люпину:

\- Рэм Александрович! Что вы там стоите на ступеньках? Садитесь скорее в машину – папа Давида нас всех подвезет!

Но не успел Рэм Александрович открыть заднюю дверцу машины, как туда же прошмыгнул никем не званый завхоз; крякнув, он забрался на заднее сиденье и обнаружил рядом с собой рулон клеенки, который был втиснут в салон. Рэм тоже поспешно сел в машину, захлопнул дверцу и закрыл ее на кнопку для надежности.

\- Клееночка, – сказал Аркадий Филиппович, любовно погладив рулон. – Сколько метров?

\- Кухню Абклеить кАк раз хвАтыт, – ответил Люци Вахтангович, поворачивая ключ зажигания. – КрАсывая клеенка, гАлубая клЭтка – лучше, чем кафель-мафель будэт.

Машина выехала со двора школы.

\- А где вы столько клеенки купили? – подала голос Минерва. – Я ни в одном магазине найти не могу. У меня на кухонном столе уже совсем на углах протерлась…

\- Клееночка нынче дефицит, – вставил свои три копейки завхоз: он все оглаживал клеенку, принюхивался к ее резкому запаху и, казалось, сожалел, что не может стибрить ее так же, как недавно стибрил голубую краску, купленную для школьного туалета.

\- Нэ вАлнуйся, дАрагая _Винэвра_ Ибрагимовна, – безжалостно коверкая имя Минервы Ибрагимовны, сказал Малфоядзе. – На стАрый Новый Год _лЫчно_ для _Вашего_ стола мой ДАвидик клеенку пАдарит.

Минерва Ибрагимовна, расчувствовавшись, принялась кокетливо вытирать платком нос.

\- Ой, а можно не клетчатую, а с цветами по краям? Все же я – женщина… – невпопад объяснила она свою просьбу.

Люци Вахтангович щелкнул пальцами у Минервы перед носом.

\- С Архыдэями! – пообещал он щедро.

Тут они остановились, чтобы выгрузить Аркадия Филипповича. Прежде чем закрыть дверцу, завхоз в последний раз погладил клеенку, с сожалением покряхтел и растворился в темноте зимней ночи, продолжая бормотать себе под нос что-то о дефиците и клеенке.

Люци Вахтангович лихо развернул машину, отчего рулон клеенки повалился на Рэма Александровича, а тот от неожиданности с ним обнялся. Разомлевшая в тепле Минерва Ибрагимовна наконец высморкалась как следует и тут же завертела носом, шумно принюхиваясь к запаху одеколона Малфоядзе.

\- Чем это у вас так пахнет? Как будто каким-то лекарством, – определила она. – Наверное, это у меня в сумочке пролилась хвойная настойка на скипидаре. Мне ее наш Аркадий Филиппович сам изготовил от радикулита, – Минерва Ибрагимовна принялась рыться в своем ридикюле.

Рэм Александрович, до этого молчавший под рулоном, высунулся из-за него и мягко возразил:

\- Это у вас одеколон «Спартакус» - я прав, Люци Вахтангович?

\- СпАртак, ДЫнамо – кАкая разница? – живо отозвался Малфоядзе. – КАроче, в бАлшой хрУстальной бутылке! ДрУзья на ДЭн РождЭнья пАдарили, – Люци Вахтангович виртуозно зарулил во двор хрущевского дома и остановился напротив подъезда.

\- Ах, спасибо, Люци Вахтангович! Вы меня прямо к подъезду подвезли! Что теперь мои соседи подумают?.. – всплеснула руками Минерва Ибрагимовна. Она вылезла из машины, прихватив букет, а возле подъезда все-таки на всякий случай еще раз проверила пузырек со скипидарной настойкой.

Рэм Александрович, выбравшись из-под рулона, с затаенной радостью пересел на переднее сиденье, застенчиво спросив:

\- Вы позволите, Люци Вахтангович?..

\- ПАчиму не позволю? В тАкой дЭн что хочэшь пАзволю! – и Малфоядзе со всего маху шлепнул Люпина по колену своей большой рукой. Рэм Александрович вздрогнул, зарделся и, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть смущение, пролепетал:

\- Ой, как тепло в машине… У вас печка работает…

\- Да, тЭпло, как в бане! – воскликнул Малфоядзе. – У нас всё рАботаэт, дАрагой! Вот. Автомагнитолу пАставил, тАкая хАрошая музыка-шмузыка играет. Адна пЭсня есть, слова дУшевные, _Амана Кукарэлла_ , знаешь, да? – Люци Вахтангович включил автомагнитолу, и Африк Симон запел свою зажигательную «Хафанану».

\- Хорошая песня, – поддакнул Люпин, обмирая всякий раз, когда Малфоядзе, жестикулируя при разговоре, хлопал его по колену.

\- Сейчас в Адно мЭсто знАкомое зАедэм – там сАциви дЭлают, всэ пАльцы Абсасёшь, – сказал Люци Вахтангович, а Рэм, уже сам не свой, невольно покосился на Малфоядзевские толстые волосатые пальцы, лихо крутящие баранку. – А то мАя жЫна – крАсавыца! блАндынка! – все врЭмя свАе нАродное блюдо гАтовит – суп с кАпустой! СлУшай, кАждый дЭн кУшать нЭвозможно!

Люпин, улыбнувшись своим мыслям, вдруг деликатно спросил:

\- Люци Вахтангович, а вы грузин или армянин?

\- КАкая рАзныца, дАрагой! – весело воскликнул Малфоядзе. – В Эсэсэре дрУжба нАродов. Даже если бы я был Армянин, я бы нИкагда нЭ постэснялся свАю нАцию!

Малфоядзе еще раз смачно шлепнул Рэма по колену, дал по газам, и красные «Жигули», поднимая тучи снега, умчались в ночь.

Тем временем Ромка, проводив Герминэ (и выслушав от нее еще много чего о своей лажовости), плелся домой. Проходя мимо школы, он увидел, что окно на четвертом этаже, в кабинете НВП, все еще светится, и в нем чернеет знакомый тощий силуэт. Ромка, сам не зная почему, замедлил шаг, глядя снизу вверх на одинокий силуэт Снейпикова, и чуткое Ромкино сердце отчего-то защемило. Он остановился, потоптался возле школьных ворот, потом ухватился за них замерзшими руками и прокатился пару раз по заледеневшей земле, раскатанной ногами десятков школьников; ворота, заскрипев, сдвинулись с места, и Ромка чуть не шлепнулся на лед. Он еще немного постоял, глядя на тихое, темное здание школы, а потом, повинуясь какому-то внутреннему зову, вошел в школу.

Когда Ромка открыл дверь в класс НВП, Снейпиков по-прежнему стоял у окна, задумчиво водя пальцем по запотевшему стеклу. Ромка постоял, помялся, растерянно подышал и уже хотел было потихоньку уйти, когда Снейпиков повернулся к нему.

\- Рома, зачем ты пришел? – спросил он, улыбнувшись всеми своими морщинками.

Ромка смутился и неожиданно для самого себя ляпнул:

\- Я занавеску забыл забрать…

Снейпиков подошел к Роме, погладил его по замерзшей щеке, заглянул в глаза и ласково сказал:

\- Но в моем классе никогда не было занавесок. Ты разве не заметил, Рома?

\- Заметил, – хрипло прошептал Ромка, удивляясь, что Снейпиков называет его на «ты», а не на «вы», как он обычно обращался к ученикам. – Мне закрыть дверь, Север Анатольевич?

\- Как хочешь, дружок, – ответил Снейпиков. И протянул Ромке ключ.


End file.
